That Tickles!
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: Sorta a sequel to "The Itch" set a few weeks after. Alice and Tarrant are still discovering new things about each other. You don't have to read "The Itch" to understand this stand alone but you might not laugh as much. TeeHeeHee. M - as always. Complete.


It Tickles!

Rating: M – of course I mean it!!?? Sheesh.

Characters: Alice/Tarrant mostly

Summary: A few weeks after, "The Itch" Alice and Tarrant are still discovering new things about each other. THis was based on a prompt over on the LJ Alice Kink comm...Ohhhh so much fun going on there!! :)

His loud, startled giggle rang out down the tea table and into the woods that surrounded them. All she had done was brush a little too closely to him with her skirts. Nothing that hadn't passed between them a dozen or more times since she had come to his house, the two of them spending every second within reach of arms and fingers and lips…and of course legs.

Alice had jumped back, it had happened so quickly, he had startled her with both the sound of his nervous laughter and the quick movement he had made to turn around. The tea tray she was carrying had clattered to the ground, tea cups scattering in a dozen pieces.

"Good heavens, are you all right?" she asked, eyes wide. Tarrant just took a deep breath and smoothed down his kilt. With a wide grin plastered on his face he nodded and bent down to help pick up the pieces of china at his feet.

"Perhaps just nerves, the little buggers. Never had the Queen for Tea, well not in a great many years mind you, well not FOR Tea, goodness, at Tea. To have Tea here, with her Majesty. How could she come to tea being exiled to Marmoreal? And now that she can come, I fear things may not be right quite. Quite Right. Not very."

Alice placed her hand over one of his and smiled warmly. A simple touch, no not even that, for sure a simple look, a glance, could do the same thing, which would be to calm those pesky nerves of his. He sighed and continued to pick up remaining pieces.

"Besides, you tickled me with those skirts. Do they tickle you or is it just a one way tickle?"

Alice paused and looked into the Hatters eyes. _Yes, it was a serious question._

"Um. No, they don't tickle me." She stood and ran her hands down the rows upon rows and layers upon layers of pale blue lace. If he was to be dressed in his finest for the occasion, she had insisted that she have something equally presentable to stand as his side with. He hadn't disappointed her, not that he ever could. Wait…_he was ticklish?_

"Where did my skirts tickle you at?" Alice asked with a sly grin, for she wasn't at all shy anymore with her questions. How could you be shy with a man who not only had seen you without any clothes but had certainly covered every inch of her body with his fingers…mouth…

"Alice, why would I divulge such dangerous information? Really." Hatter had gone back to dressing the table, making sure everything was just so. His back to her, he did not see the way her mind was running away with indecent thoughts.

"Well, I would hate to tickle you at the wrong moment while the Queen is here. I know Mirana is understanding, but what if my hand should slip while under the table and…"

"Alice!" Tarrant squeaked as he spun about again, his kilt lifting slightly as he turned. The tone of her voice as she spoke about hands and slipping and under-the-table…had she forgotten that at any moment Mirana and their entire party would be…

"Do you itch?"

Alice laughed so loud and long at his honest inquiry that Hatter frowned and turned back to his table. Silly girl. He was concerned for her well being! He knew how horrid that Itch could really be and he would never want her to suffer. Reaching for an overturned cup on the far side of the table, he squeaked again, something soft and frilly brushing against the back of his knees. The tickle was such an unexpected shock that he fell against the table in order to try and escape the torture, knocking three more cups onto the ground. Growling softly, Tarrant turned to see Alice very close behind him with a knowing smirk on her face. A smirk he may have to wipe off before the queen arrived.

"Oops." Alice chuckled and swayed back and forth as if she were five again, trying to look innocent. The dress continued to brush against his legs, she stood extremely close to her love, but the look on his face was far from shock and tickles. It smoldered with a familiar burn that she felt rising in her own being.

"Oops indeed lass." Hatter wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly pulled her flush against him. He leaned back upon the table, pressing his now hardening length against her hips. "Yea may have to pay for tha curiosity of yours."

Alice's breath caught as his voice changed, deep and low. He had such a wild effect on her and she knew there would be no turning back if she didn't stop this game now.

"But the…" she took a deep breath and swallowed, by Absalom, she could feel him though all of these layers. "…the Queen…any moment…"

He kissed her then, hard. His tongue already out before their lips sealed, already searching out hers. He leaned back further, moving onto the edge of the table, dragging her with.

"Ye should 'ave considered tha before love. There be no stopping this now."

Already his hands were moving her long skirt up and out of the way. Alice was lost to any thoughts of guests and tea as Tarrant moved back even more, now lying across the table, and she moved over him, her knees balancing at the edge, straddling his hips.

He moved his hands up her bare legs, for he banned stockings their first day back in his house, and slid inside her panties, up into her folds. She froze above him as he slowly explored with one finger and then another. If only he had worn all his thimbles, scraping inside her…

"Tarrant." Alice moaned breathlessly as she rocked on his hand. He was always able to make her slick within seconds. Between his twitchy fingers and that accent, it's a wonder he didn't have a harem of conquests banging at their door. Her mind cleared for a moment and her hands sought him out. Under the piles of lace, she moved her hands to the hem of his kilt and dragged it up, feeling her way as all of the fabric of her skirts actually contained their modesty quite nicely. Finally reaching the hard staff that she had now memorized the shape and feel of, she stroked him with her nails slowly and was rewarded with eyes that shifted between yellow and a deep orange, a sharp hiss, and his fingers twisting themselves inside her.

"I need to be deep within ye lass…now…" Hatter rumbled as he lay back completely, removing his fingers from her folds and moving them to her hips, gripping her tightly, trying to move into her. Alice didn't resist as it was what she needed too. Lifting her hips, hands still under her gathered skirts, she helped him move up and in. They both moaned, so in sync that neither could tell whose voice was which. He filled her completely and it was at this moment, when he first entered her, that she never wanted him to leave her warmth. But then he would begin to move, as he was now, and she knew that the strong desire for release would take over.

They moved quickly and Tarrant could not take his eyes off of her. Sitting atop him, swaying back and forth, her breath labored, her breasts looking as if they would burst forth. She was a marvel to behold, his Alice, his Champion. Sweat began to form on her brow and he gripped her hips tightly, moving her quickly. Over the past few weeks, they had made love for hours, took their time bringing each other joys, but now was not one of those moments. He would spill inside her soon, her warm velvet walls would squeeze his hardness and he would come undone.

Alice placed her hands onto his chest and scraped at his coat and shirt. She could feel the table keen slightly as their pace increased, both of their voices nothing more than grunts and moans, sighs and growls. He slid in and out, again and again and hit her _so_ right from this position. She could feel herself begin to climb and sat up straighter. One of his hands moved to knead a breast through her dress and, feeling bold as they made love out in the open as they were, she lifted a hand to mirror his movements on the other.

Watching her grab herself, just as he was, made him shudder and he bucked up violently. The sound of clattering tea cups and spoons, the wood groaning and her voice, his name on her lips, her tongue. He was so close…

She was so close…Alice leaned back slightly, one hand still on her own covered breast, the other bracing back on Tarrant's knee as she leaned further still…and the angle…right there…

The combined screams that echoed through the woods, one male and one female, caused the Queen to pull the reigns of her horse. The entire party froze behind her, making their way from Marmoreal to Tarrant Hightopps home for afternoon tea. McTwisp scurried over to Mirana and looked up, his nose twitching nervously.

"Trouble, your majesty?" He gazed up at her flawless pale face and watched as a look of concern changed to shock and then to a wide smile.

"No need to be worried. But perhaps we should pause to gather some flowers for our tea table." Mirana moved to lower herself and two footmen had already placed steps at her horses' side.

"But…but your majesty." McTwisp was looking intently at his pocket watch. "We have already been delayed…" Mirana lifted a graceful hand to shush the rabbit and smiled knowingly.

"You would have me arrive without a gift for afternoon tea? Besides, I am sure our Host and Hostess may need a few moments to…clean up."


End file.
